Sepsis is a disease with a very significant public health impact that has stubbornly resisted new therapies. Antibiotics are the only real therapeutic option, yet sepsis can be caused by over 100 bacteria and many fungi so a universal antibiotic is not a realistic option; the antibiotics and antifungals used have significant complications and are often unsuitable for fragile patients. The concept of cleansing the blood has been tried previously without success. Previous blood cleansing concepts have included laboratory scale methods of centrifugation, capillary electrophoresis, liquid chromatography, field flow fractionation, and liquid-liquid extraction. These devices have failed to deliver continuous flow cleansing devices. In additional to often discarding large portions of the blood, current cleansing devices may rely on: diluents, sheath flow, controlled solution conductivity, costly microfabricated on-chip materials, and toxic additives.